Lee tells us how he found his lover
by No name 120
Summary: Like the tittle says Lee tells us how he found his lover


**Declamation: I don't own Detentionaire or any other characters. **

**Dedicated to Sorrowful Cheshire for Cupidaire I liked it very much**

* * *

Lee's pov

Someone running To some place.

_'Hi my name Lee Ping and I'm running to my school where my Tazelwurm boyfriend is waiting for me. Eh...let me explain what I just said there it all started...'_

* * *

It was relatively a normal day at A. Nigma High except for one thing...

"Hey where's Taz." asked Lee Ping in detention after hours because he fell and almost blew up the school. Biffy just shrugged at his question.

"How should I know Lee." he said calmly. "I'm not his friend."

"It was a rhetorical question Biffy."

"Than why'd you ask it than."

"Because no one has seen him all day that's why I asked." Lee said in a matter-factly voice.

"You said it was a rhetorical question." Biffy smiled wildly at Lee

"I…I…I wa- oh just shut up." Lee said. Biffy was in joying this until he just remembered something important right now.

"Um Lee."

"Yeah''

"I think I know where he is.''

"Really where." Lee said jumping from his seat an over to Biffy.

"Somewhere in one of the lab under the school." Biffy said calmly

"Okay. I'm going down there." Lee said climbing over a desk to the air vent. "Wish me luck." He said before hoisting himself up and disappearing from sight.

"Your goanna need it" Biffy said smiling at himself.

_30 MINS IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS LATER_

Lee Ping was running away from some cleaners because he went into the wrong door again. He turned left, right, middle, left and right into a door where he escaped the cleaners and found who he was looking.

"There you Taz I've been looking everywhere for you." Lee said with a small smile on his face as Taz looked about him until he spotted Lee and gave him a smile that he reserves for Lee alone. Taz nodded his head in hello to Lee and slithered up to him and gave him a snug hug across his waist and gave a lick on Lee's cheek before he could stop himself from doing so. It made Lee shiver a little at the contact. Than the question that needed an answer came up.

"Taz why weren't you at school scaring everybody today." Lee asked him but unfortunately for him Taz wasn't listening to him because he was enjoying the touching he is sharing with him at the moment. Lee tried to pry him off but failed miserably at his attempt to be stronger than a Tazelwurm so at this point he gave up and started to pat Taz's head which surprised him when Taz started to purr in response to his touching and that made Taz's tail curl around his waist tightly but not enough to hurt him but bring a kind of warmth through Lee's body that felt really like fire all over his body but the good kind of fire. The fire started from Lee's chest and spread all over his body.

_'What going on with me today. First I was concerned about Taz all day an second I was thinking about him all day because I haven't seen him all day. This is very confusing' _Lee thought to himself as Taz's purring began to become intense that he could fell it on him in a soft mummer. It tickled Lee a little as the purring became more intense by the second. _'Damn I better get back before Barrage get's there before me.'_

"Um Taz it's getting pretty late and Barrage will be back soon sooo..." Lee said to him and Taz made a displeased hiss in response and got off of Lee an was about to sliver away when...

"You could live with me if you want Taz." Lee said hesitantly. Taz whipped his head around to look at Lee wide eyed than smiled and slithered to him with a wide smile plastered on his face and nudged his head into Lee's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes than" Lee said smiling than frowned. "Do you know the fastest way to get out of here Taz."

Taz just rolled his eyes and slithered to the door and waited for Lee to follow which he did.

10 MIN LATER

Lee ping was falling out of the air vent into detention but he was lucky that Biffy caught him in time before he could crash and the Tazelwurm just climbed down to the ground with ease.

"Thanks" he said getting off of Biffy and walking to his desk where the Tazelwurm followed him and Lee opened his backpack so the Tazelwurm could get in which somehow he did and Lee closed the bag a little.

"Your welcome." Biffy said. Than his eyes fell on the bag the Tazelwurm just got into.

''What was that all abo-" the door suddenly flew open to revel Principle Barrage.

"Dismiss.'' he said and they both got out of there fast as they could and when they stopped at the bus stop Biffy asked...

"What was that back there in detention." Lee was about to answer when they heard the honking of a horn and they both turned around an saw Mrs Ping opening the door to her son.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Lee said as he ran in the direction of his mother's car and waved bye to Biffy.

**7:30 pm the ping house hole Lee's room**

"Huh what a day it has been.'' Lee said as he was about to throw his backpack on the floor than he remembered that the Tazelwurm was in there so he quickly unzipped his backpack and the Tazelwurm came crawling out of it.

''Uh sorry about that Taz I really didn't know how long we had to do shopping so sorry." Lee apologized to him but the Tazelwurm was just annoyed that he wouldn't stop apologising so he gave him a re-insuring lick on his cheek which Lee froze for a nano second than smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes that you forgive me than." he said. Taz just rolled his eyes and nodded yes. "Well good. Now why don't you make yourself comfortable while I take a shower. Okay" Taz just nodded in response.

**15 Min later**

Lee was coming out of the bathroom semi dry from his shower. He didn't have his shirt on. He walked in to his room and saw Taz patting a place on his bed to sleep but than Taz looked at him intently up 'n' down and side to side at him but Lee thought nothing of it. Oh how he was wrong.

"Um I think I'll go to bed now" he said awkwardly climbing into bed ready to go to sleep. "Night Taz"

**1:30 am**

It was very early in the morning when something stirred in Lee Ping bed. The stirring caused Lee to wake up an look around an spotted Taz shaking uncontrollably and on impulse he grab the shaking Tazelwurm and started to sooth him until the shaking stopped and the Tazelwurm woke up an looked up at him.

"You okay Taz.'' He said soothingly to him. Taz just nodded at him."You didn't look okay before." in a mocking tone.

By that remark Taz growled and pinned Lee to the backboard. Lee was wide eyed for a minute until he realised that Taz was teasing him with fake growls and hiss.

"Okay you win I lose." Lee said calmly but something happened the Tazelwurm pressed his muzzle against Lee's lips and Lee didn't push him away. It was a long and passionate drawn out type of kiss and when they pulled away they both blushed intensely.

"Uh...That's something." he said and Taz nodded in response."But I liked It"

Taz eyes widen a bit than he smiled an kissed Lee again this time softly an intently. They kissed until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Lee's pov

_'And that's how it happen. So now you know so I better go because I'm almost there so see ya.'_

* * *

**Please review this work**


End file.
